New Mario's Challenge
New Mario's Challenge is the thirteenth episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary New Mario issues a challenge to Evil Guy and his minions, telling them that they must beat the Cupcake King and Luigi in a rap battle. This is a ruse to stall Evil Guy and co. to give New Mario enough time to build a mysterious machine. Script Scene 1 Evil Guy and his minions are sitting around in the Evil Guy Tower, eating cheese, when they see Luigi and the Cupcake King through the window. Above them is a TV sceen with New Mario's face on it, attached to a loudly whirring propellor. NEW MARIO: (via TV screen): Attention, cheese lovers (not to be confused with the official organization of Cheese Lovers)! I have resurrected the Cupcake King and have brought him here, along with Luigi, to challenge you to a rap battle! EVIL GUY: OK, can any of you rap kinda well? FERNANDO: On it. NEW MARIO: Select your two champions, Evil Guy! Bring them out here, now! EVIL GUY: Anybody else? Nobody moves or speaks. EVIL GUY: Fine, I'll go out there myself. Evil Guy and Fernando stand in front of the Evil Guy Tower, facing the Cupcake King and Luigi, respectively. Scene 2 Same setting as last scene. The TV screen is still hovering above our heroes, but New Mario is no longer visible on it. Instead, it plays a simple rap beat, interrupted by the occasional sound of hammering, drilling, and welding. The Cupcake King raises his golden scepter and taps it several times, causing it to squeak like the feedback of a microphone. CUPCAKE KING: Testing, testing. One, two, three. The characters all begin to rap to the beat. EVIL GUY: Well? Are you ready to rap against me? CUPCAKE KING: Now wait just a second, man. That ain't right. I gotta test the mike before we start this "fight". As he says the word "fight", the Cupcake King draws quotation marks in the air with his fingers. CUPCAKE KING: (To the beat) You interrupted me?! Now I'm just livid. I can see my victory and damn, is it vivid! I'll smear you all around like my trademark frosting. You wish to respond? Or would that be exhausting? The Cupcake King hurls his scepter-mike at Evil Guy's head. Just as it smacks against his skull, Evil Guy catches it. EVIL GUY: Ow! Ooh, you just pegged me...and how! You've implied that I'm fat? You're no king, you're a cow! Yeah, let me just clear something up right now. You're fatter than Bowser, and he can't even bow! FERNANDO: (In the background) Oooooohhh! LUIGI: (In the background) Ooooooohhh...I mean, hey! How a-dare you? EVIL GUY: Let me lay down a backstory for you. There once was a time when I loved cupcakes... CUPCAKE KING: Woo! EVIL GUY: ...But I then ate so many that I had to take a dump and I didn't make it. Damn your frosting-covered lumps! CUPCAKE KING: Bwahahaha! Well, that's hardly my fault. EVIL GUY: Hey, if I could, I'd sue you for assault! But hell, screw the law; I'm a villain to the core. At least my name's legit; have you governed before?! FERNANDO: (Speaking) Damn, man! Luigi tosses a Fire Flower out of his pocket. CUPCAKE KING: (Speaking) Luigi, what are you doing? LUIGI: (Speaking) You don't need that anymore. You just got burned. CUPCAKE KING: (Speaking) You're really not helping, Luigi. LUIGI: (Speaking) I'm-a sorry! I got caught up in the moment. Everyone is aghast. Luigi faints and the Cupcake King teleports away in a whirl of cupcake frosting. EVIL GUY (looking up at the hovering screen): Yeah, I kinda think we won. What are you gonna do about it? NEW MARIO: Ha ha! This entire rap battle was only a diversion! You have given me enough time to build a cupcake machine to destroy you all! Fade to black. To be continued...